


Obsession

by readysetstarker



Series: Starker Drabbles [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, M/M, Mentions of Murder, One-Sided Attraction, dark!Peter, stalker!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readysetstarker/pseuds/readysetstarker
Summary: He loved Tony, adored him, worshiped him, wanted nothing but the best for him.And Virginia “Pepper” Potts was not the best.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607977
Kudos: 25





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> another practice piece to add to the collection. i'm enjoying writing these. you can probably tell i was in the midst of binge-watching _you_ when i wrote this, lol. 
> 
> again, hate is gonna be used for a giggle and then deleted. consider using your time wisely during your quarantine. <3

Peter had been sloppy. His skin and hair were tacky with thick splashes of blood that were beginning to dry. His own blood dripped from scratches all over his cheeks and arms, and there were locks of his hair still gripped between Pepper’s fingers. They curled possessively around the sparse hairs, even in death.

“An unhealthy obsession,” is what his therapist had said. She had ticked off boxes and scratched down notes of his recounted tales so loudly, that Peter had torn the pen from her in their last session and thrown it against the wall. A woman who couldn’t understand that it wasn’t obsession that drove him to violence, but _love_.

He loved Tony, adored him, worshiped him, wanted nothing but the best for him.

And Virginia “Pepper” Potts was not the best.

He’d understand. So would Morgan. They’d mourn and grieve, and Peter would be there every step of the way to lead them out of the darkness. He’d do everything he had to, to help them both see clearly how much he loved and needed them. The same way they would love and need him.

“One step at a time,” he reminded himself while wiping the blade of a kitchen knife clean on the torn denim of his jeans. His voice was smooth, calm, as he carefully placed it onto the floor and wrapped his fingers around Pepper’s ankles. “It’s a journey, Pete. You take it one step at a time.”


End file.
